This invention relates in general to devices mounted on a door which use an infrared (IR) sensor to detect movement of a person in a room, and which provide an indication of same to an observer outside the room, and in particular to such devices which are small, compact, easily mounted, and which require no external wiring.
Almost everyone has had the experience of knocking on a closed restroom door only to hear the voice of someone inside announcing that the room is occupied. This is often embarrassing to the knocker as well as the occupant. Such a scenario is typical of environments having only a single person restroom, such as in many small and medium size work places throughout the country. This invention can be used to avoid such situations.
It also has a remote indication option which can save time by avoiding wasted trips to a remote restroom which is already occupied.
Although this invention is particularly advantageous for restrooms, as described above, it can also be used in any situation in which it is advantageous to have an inexpensive, easily installed, but yet effective means for indicating to persons outside of a room that a room is occupied.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.